Nerds and players
by thecherubaddict
Summary: Annabeth Chase is transferred to Goode academy where she meets the school player Percy Jackson. Whilst all girls swoon over him, she tries to stay away from him at all costs. But will her feelings change? Rated T just in case.


I clicked off my annoying bedside alarm. First day at a new school, and it was the last thing I wanted to do. I hastily grabbed a white tank top and a red button up blouse that I hung loosely over my shoulders. I picked up a pair of navy blue jeans from my floor I wandered down the stairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal. The house was silent, except for the occasional noise on the upper floor. A moment later my dad came thundering down the stairs, his glasses crooked and his tie inside out. He looked and saw me.

"Good morning honey" he said.

"Hey Dad, you tie's inside out" I remarked.

A look of puzzlement came over his face as he looked quizzically at his tie.

"How did I even..." He mumbled. I laughed and walked up to him, to do his tie.

As I untangled the mess he'd made, he asked me:

" excited to go to a new school?"

"Not really" I huffed. When I was done, he planted a kiss one my cheek.

"Good luck today sweetheart, I've got to get to work". With that he walked out the door. I could hear my step mother getting up to go to the toilet, and I didn't want to have an encounter with a groggy stepmom. so I rushed to my room, grabbed my bag, and slipped on a pair of converse.

I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could, shutting the front door behind me.

It was a typical autumn morning.

There was a watery sun shining through the thick masses of clouds, and it warmed up my face. I walked down the street, thinking about what my first day would be like. I was so deepened in thought I didn't see the motorcycle racing my way. Before I could get splattered, two strong hands grabbed me by the waist and lifted me away from its path. I stood, flabbergasted on the pavement.

Before me was a boy with sea green eyes. He had a muscly build and tanned skin, with a dazzling smile.

" You might want to avoid getting splattered, beautiful" he said. I recognized him as a player. The kind of that picked you up and threw you away like a used pen.

"Thanks" I said icily. I didn't want to get meddled up with his business.

"Percy, the name's Percy" he said, flashing another smile. Behind him, two girls walked our way, whispering and giggling.

"Peeeeeercccyyy" one of them giggled. He turned around. I quickly backed up into the dark doorway behind us.

"I'll be a sec" he yelled back. Then he turned back with another smile, but it vanished as soon as he didn't see me standing there. His eyes were full of puzzlement, and a frown appeared on his face. He opened his mouth and closed it again. I laughed inwardly at his utter stupidity. In time, I had perfected the technique of "melting into the shadows".

"What are you doing Peeeeercyyy?" Giggled the girl with the red curls and green eyes. She dragged away by his wrist, him still staring into the darkness.

"Cmooooon" she whined needy. That snapped him out of it. He walked away. She followed him.

When they were gone, I slipped out of the doorway and walked lazily after them. From a distance I followed them to school. Percy looked back once, and when he saw me, his eyes grew and his eyebrows shot up. I chuckled to myself.

As I arrived in front of the big brick building, I checked my schedule. I had biology first. As I walked through the halls, I saw loads of kids shoving each other out of the way, against the lockers. Making a wide arc around the troublemakers and keeping my head down, I walked down the crowded halls of Goode high school. I came early to my biology class, and sat down in the front row. The kids poured in, one by one, and I happened to notice that Percy was also in my class. He arrived last, with another girl following him. I sighed. The teacher herself arrived at least 30 minutes left, so that the remaining 10 minutes of class were spent doing the register. When the bell rung, I quickly gathered all my stuff and got out quickly to not get squished by the hordes of students walking out the doors.

I made my first friend in economics. Her name was Piper and she was really nice. She had brown choppy, unevenly cut hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She claimed not to like anybody, but every time A blond boy came walking by ( his name was Jason), she would turn Crimson in the face. At lunch, I sat with her and her friends, Thalia and Hazel. Thalia had black hair and looked a little punkish, whereas hazel had chocolate hair and dark skin tone, with startling golden eyes. As Thalia chomped down on her mashed potatoes, i looked at percy Jackson again. He was sitting at a table with Jason, piper's crush and three more boys. Piper noticed me looking.

"I bet you've met him already" she said, pointing at Percy Jackson. I nodded.

" Next to him is Jason. The boy on his right is nico, he's a little scary. Next to nico , the guy with the blond hair and the scar, that's Luke. A real dickhead, if you ask me, but apparently Thalia doesn't think so" she giggled. Thalia blushed and scowled at her potatoes.

"On the far end, the Chinese guy, that's Frank. And next to him, the kind of Spanish elf, that's leo. " she said.

After lunch, we had PE.

"Ugh, I hate PE" whined Thalia. Piper nodded in agreement.

"Just because it makes you sweat, doesn't mean it isn't good for you" Hazel tutted. Thalia rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at hazel. I looked at my PE uniform. It consisted of a white t shirt and a pair of navy blue sport shorts, with the Goode logo on the breast. The gym teacher, coach Hedge, was a burly man, and if you ask me a little violence-obsessed.

"okay cupcakes ! Today, for your first PE class, we are going to play a paintball match. ". The whole class cheered.

The class rushed forwards and grabbed the guns in the cardboard boxes, grabbing also a pair of goggles and some light body armor. When we were al fitted, the coach led us into the school basement, where there was a large area, filled with colored splattered walls and obstacles, making it look like an abandoned ghost town. I was on the red team, led by Luke castellan. The blue team was lead by percy Jackson. In my team were 4 boys and 4 girls. The same on the red team. We had, Connor, Luke, leo and will. For girls there were hazel, Katie, Selena and me. Percy had nico, Jason and Frank, and for girls he had Thalia, Piper, Clarissa and drew.

"Okay, no eye gouging and maiming. And girls, you can't shoot the boys in the balls." The girls groaned. When the coach blew the whistle, the lights were turned off, and we were plunged into complete darkness. I started running, into the opposite direction. When I reached a wall, I crawled low and closed my eyes and listened intently. After about a minute, the buzzer went which signaled the start of the game. I opened my eyes, adjusted, to the dark by now. I already heard one shot and a yelp. Silena's light on the dashboard above us flicked out, which meant she had been hit. Some of the red team cheered, and that was a mistake. Right behind where I was crouching, I heard a red laugh. I turned around slowly, and sure enough, there was a dark figure crouching low, back facing me. I pumped one shot, hitting him in the chest and knocking him over. I looked up at the dashboard, and saw that I had shot Travis. I advanced and hid under a small bridge, lying on my stomach. I lay there for about 20 minutes. During that time Katie, Hazel Connor and will got shot out. Half my team had already been shot out. As I stared up at the dashboard, a figure in the corner of my eye moved. Quick as a flash, I turned around and aimed at the little blue light gleaming on the chest of this person. But then I realized there were two, standing with their back to me. A girl and a boy. I pumped two shots and hit them both in the back. I looked up on the dashboard, seeing that I had shot Thalia and Nico. Leo got shot out. I was walking slowly across the obstacle course, when I heard a shot being pumped. Out of instinct, I ducked down and the paintball whizzed by over my head. I pivoted on the floor, and pumped a shot. It hit my assailant in the thigh, and he yelped. I'd hit Frank. After about twenty minutes the blue team still had percy, Jason, piper, Clarissa and Drew, whereas my team only had me and Luke left. I was running from Drew, who I'd just shot. She was yelling at me, waving her pistol and screaming that I'd put paint in her hair. I kept running, and suddenly bumped into something, sending us both rolling down a slope. I landed on top of the person. I realized it was Luke. He smirked. I stood up quickly, and he came closer to me.

"Hey there" he whispered seductively. I wanted to shoot him ! I noticed a shadow move behind him, and I ducked and rolled away just in time. Two bullets whizzed by. One hit Luke in the back of the head, the other would have hit me if I hadn't moved.

"Moron" I grumbled, as I pushed past him and behind a wall. Now it was just me. I started running upwards. I had noticed a small bridge that could give you access over the top. A blue light flickered up there. I jogged across the bridge, but the the light multiplied. Two blues stood before me, guns aimed, I turned around, but there was another blue waiting for me. I cursed silently, I had walked straight into a trap. I looked over the railing, it wasn't so high. I knew I was crazy but I lifted my arms in surrender, keeping a tight grip on my gun. They lowered their guns. I grabbed onto the railing and pulled myself over it. I sailed through the air and landed on my feet, rolling out of the way as the blues recovered from their stupor and started firing. I moved under the bridge and came up from behind, aiming my gun at their backs. I shot all three clean in the back, and then shot Jason in the butt for good measure. Now it was only Percy and I. All the lights turned off at once and I knew this was almost the end. I just had to shoot percy and... Something came whistling past my ear, and then a body slammed into me, sending crashing to the ground. Percy pinned me down. He looked over me, gun aimed.

"Looks like I've won" he sneered. But I wasn't just going to give up. He laughed, and I picked that moment. I grabbed his foot and pulled it towards me, slamming him into the floor. I pinned him down, and aimed his gun at his stomach. I shot. He doubled over and groaned. As soon as his light flickered out, the lights came back on, and the red team came cheering into the basement. I swiftly pushed myself off percy and Hazel, Katie and Selena came to congratulate me. The boys all said I was amazing.

" She wasn't that amazing" Luke grumbled.

" She single handedly took out half my team, including me. Plus, she dropped of a 5 metre bridge.i think that counts as amazing" Countered Percy.

He'd stood up from the ground, a hand still on his stomach. Luke grumbled even more and walked away. Percy stuck out his hand at me. I hesitantly took it, and shook it.

"Nice game, where'd you learn to be so quick?" He asked.

"Oh... Well..." I stammered, but I was saved by Drew, who glared at me and dragged Percy away.

"Annabeth ! That was amazing! " Piper yelped. She dragged Annabeth to her locker. As they talked, Annabeth saw out of the corner of her Percy Jackson, whispering to Luke. Luke smirked and nodded towards me. He thought I hadn't seen. Percy pulled out his wallet and waved it I front of Luke. I realized they were making a bet. They shook hands.

"Hello ? Earth to Annabeth?!" Piper said. I shook my head, snapping out of my stupor. Just then Percy came walking towards us.

"Hey sexy, wanna come with me." He whispered in my ear. Anger filled me when I realized the bet had been who could get me into their bed the fastest. Percy looked at my reaction. His eyes widened and he took a step backwards

"I'll pass" I said icily. I was surprised at the coldness in my own voice. He quickly regained from his shock.

"Ok, then. See ya later" he winked with a sly smirk. He walked away.

"What was that ?" Exclaimed piper.

"Just Percy Jackson trying to get me into bed with him." I said.

"I know that, but what you just did?That was scary." She breathed. I looked at her, puzzled.

"What?" I asked

"What you just did. Your eyes went from light to dark, almost like they were turning to stone." She said. I shrugged.

I was counting the paves on the street, when a pair of feet joined me on the pavement. I looked up and saw Percy standing next to me. I walked faster, but so did he. I stopped and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I Said coldly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Can we at least talk" he said.

"Nope" I said, popping the P.

"What did you do with your eyes. How did you do that?" He said. I shrugged and started walking. He followed me.

"Would you maybe want to come to mine?" He asked.

I stopped walking and stared at him.

I couldn't believe he was persisting like that.

"No, I'd rather cut off my arm and eat it" I said resolutely. I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Whenever you change your mind. I can wait." Percy yelled after me. I was fuming. I walked as fast As I could, ripped open the living room door and slammed it shut with one hit. I stomped up the stairs and face planted onto my bed. What an idiot! Did he think I was some kind of whore? I was definitely not going to let him get away with that.


End file.
